danganronpa_fanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario Blog:JorgeyGari/¡Atención a todos los participantes de DanganSaga!
Oye, ¿tú no deberías estar escribiendo los tropos? Presentación ¡Hola, hola, hola! ¡Bienvenidos a esta entrada de blog! Quería presentaros algo que se me ha ocurrido y que creo que podría dar un buen resultado. Lo sé, esto no es habitual en mí, normalmente mis ideas suelen ir mal. ¡Este es el proyecto DanganSinga! ...marca aún por registrar. ¿Qué es esto? Con motivo del aniversario de DanganSaga Zero, se me ha ocurrido que podríamos hacer una cover conjunta de DEAD OR LIE, la canción de cabecera de Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School (Side: Future) (sí, ese es el nombre oficial de la localización en inglés), al estilo de los vídeos de'' /a/ sings''. Sí, todos a una, cantando el opening para recordar los buenos momentos que estos juegos de matanza mutua nos han traído, gracias a Jake. Oye, ¡pero esto es para todos los participantes de DanganSaga! Eso incluye Zero, After Genocide e insanity. '''Y no sé si nadie de Cipher Tempest está leyendo esto, pero también son bienvenidos. ¿Cómo participo? Vale, es muy sencillo. Para participar solo tienes que '''grabarte cantando la canción DEAD OR LIE, como he dicho arriba, sin la pista instrumental de fondo, solo tu voz. Dejaré la letra de la canción por ahí abajo. Si no tienes ningún micrófono para el ordenador, también puedes grabarte con tu móvil/celular. Si no quieres cantar toda la canción, ¡no pasa nada, con un trozo también nos vale! Pero preferiría que todos cantáramos lo máximo posible para facilitar la edición del vídeo resultado. Además de eso, por favor, grábate también diciendo al menos una frase icónica de tus personajes de DanganSaga. Puedes mandar todas las que quieras, no hay límite. ¿Para qué voy a usarlas? Ji, ji, ¡es un secreto~! No te preocupes si tu personaje es masculino y tú tienes una voz femenina, o viceversa, no pasa nada si tu voz no se corresponde con la del personaje. Pero, por favor, ¡ponle emoción al grabarlo, saca a tu actor o actriz de voz interior! Una vez tengas esas grabaciones, solo tienes que enviarme los archivos. Tienes varias opciones: *A mi correo electrónico: jorgeygari@hotmail.com *Por mensaje directo en Discord: Zen#1641 *A mi Telegram: @JorgeyGari *Incluso en mi muro de mensajes Y si los archivos pesan demasiado, puedes también mandármelos como un enlace a tu servicio de alojamiento en la nube favorito. O también puedes subirlo a Vocaroo. Pero... ¡es que yo no sé cantar! Oye, oye, no te preocupes por eso. Yo tampoco sé cantar, ¡y participaré igualmente! ¡Esto es simplemente para que todos lo pasemos bien! Así que no es importante que tu voz suene angelical ni nada de eso. Además, en el vídeo todos cantaremos a la vez, así que no se notarán tus fallos. Anímate, ¡no hay nada de lo que avergonzarse! De hecho, si quieres, puedes cantar mal a propósito. Ah, sí, ¡eso es una idea maravillosa! Así nadie podrá juzgarte si cantas mal porque, hey, lo hiciste a propósito. Deliciosamente diabólico... Es solo una idea por si te da miedo que te juzguen. Si tienes cualquier pregunta, estaré encantado de resolver tus dudas. ¡Necesito que participe toda la gente posible! Por favor, hacedlo preferiblemente antes del 7 de agosto. Cuanto antes tenga las grabaciones de todos, antes podré producir el vídeo. Preferiría cantar otro opening... Bueno, entonces puedes votar aquí: https://www.strawpoll.me/17853152 Recursos *Opening de Danganronpa 3 Future (DEAD OR LIE) Letra Stand up Mataboku o yonderu koe ga Yes datte no datte Kankei wa nai sa Stardust! Anadarake no geemu sukoa Dead or lie! Dead or alive? Jiyuu o mitakute Go out! Tozasareta yoru ni obiete wa Toumei na buki o te ni ireteru liar Nani no tame ni? Nani o mamoru? Nanka immature! Uchikowasu Nono dangan de Never land! Monokuro na hikari no nai sekai demo Never end! Never land? Kokoro wa somaranai The end of world! Zetsubou ni wazuka na kibou Nigirishimeta Furueru yubi de Nerai sadamete Mirai o sagase! *Y un bonus: /a/ cantando el primer opening de Nichijou (para referencia) (sí, sé que suena horrible en algunas partes, pero nosotros somos mejores que ellos) ¿Me haces un resumen? tl;dr Grábate cantando el opening de Danganronpa 3 Future y diciendo algunas frases icónicas de tus personajes de DanganSaga y pásame la grabación. Luego juntaré todas las que haya conseguido y las juntaré en un vídeo. Categoría:Entradas